Sneak
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I've never seen anybody look so hot when they're sleeping. -YAOI-


Sneak

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Reno x Vince

Summary: I've never seen anybody look so hot when they're sleeping. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: I'm back with some smut! These two are just so sexy together I couldn't resist. I had to do something else with them. In Ren's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, waitin' to fall asleep. After three hours of it, it seemed hopeless. I had been tired all day, but by the time I got to bed, I wasn't sleepy. Then I remembered that I had some sleeping pills. I rolled over to grab them off my nightstand, but they weren't there. I figured I must've given 'em to Vince, so I got up and headed to his room to get it. I walked in his room about to ask for the pills, but my voice got stuck in my throat and I nearly choked. I had never seen his sleeping face before, but I instantly fell in love with it. His hair fell over his eyes just right, and his cheeks were flushed the littlest bit. I was frozen by his nightstand in silent amazement. My fingers brushed a little of his hair away from his eyes. I knew how fuckin' sexy they were when they were open. Deep, lustful, and all-around a beautiful shade of red. Me 'n Vince had lived together for a couple months and somehow I had never noticed how gorgeous he was. I pulled down the covers to ravish more of his body with my eyes. His chiseled abs moved up and down as he breathed deeply. I let the tip of my finger trace over a few of his scars and I licked my lips hungrily. My heartbeat tripled while I leaned down and breathed in his smell, a mix of cigarettes and chocolate. I felt my body heat and my cock began to reach out of my boxers. I knew what I was doin' was wrong, probably a little weird, and Vince would be mad as hell when he woke up, but I really didn't give a shit. It was like his body was a magnet, attracting my lips and fingers. I bent my head down a little more and pressed my lips against his neck. He was warm, and I could feel his pulse right at the tip of my tongue. My lips, workin' with a mind of their own, pressed down harder and I bit him. Suddenly I snapped back into reality, and I was about to pull away but a hand forced my head back down and the other grabbed my groin.

"Don't even think about it," Vincent said lowly, "don't stop now..."

Well, I wasn't expectin' that. Nonetheless, I licked over my bite and kept kissing south. Every time my lips came down on his skin he would gasp or arch up, depending on how long I stayed in that one spot. I could feel Vince watchin' me as I pulled down his pajama bottoms and released his straining erection.

"_Suck, Reno_," the once-sleeping beauty whispered. I moaned and went straight for the kill, playing with the head before massaging rest rest of him slowly with my teeth and my tongue. And he loved it to death. I let him fuck my mouth as hard as he wanted, just so I could taste his sweet pre-cum trickle down my throat. Vince started to moan softly, and I let my lust savor every soft cry that left his lips. Then he pulled me away from his cock and yanked me down for a hot kiss, nothin' but tongue and heavy breathing. I rolled my hips into his while I kissed him, anxious for a relief I knew Vince's body could give me.

"Can I fuck you, baby?" I rasped after nipping his tongue with my teeth.

"I was just about to ask you to... I want you so bad, Reno..."

Next thing I knew, I was on my back and my clothes were flyin' through the air. Vince was on me so quick it was crazy, and the way his mouth seemed like it was all over me all at once was crazy too. I felt my sanity slip through my fingertips when he started goin' down on me.

"Fuck, oh God, keep fuckin' sucking just like that," I hissed. What was happening was so surreal, like somethin' I never even fantasized about happening. I was so lost in the feelin' that I hadn't noticed Vince straddle me and slip all the way down on me until he started movin' up and down. His parted lips tried to take in air while he fucked himself on me and pinched his nipples. I grabbed his hips and worked my own hips into his rhythm, blood steadily rushing to my cock.

"Hah, _ahh_, mmm, Reno..."

"Shit Vince, I like how you work your hips... hell, I love it...mmnn..."

"Stroke me, and m-make me come..."

We rolled and rocked, moaned and groaned, stroked here and touched there for forever. I knew Vincent would come for me soon as soon as I touched his cock. I gave his length a hard squeeze and received my delicious sticky prize. Vince purred my name and shivered while he covered my chest in his release. I thought that sight was sexy, but the even sexier sight was watchin' him swipe his finger through it and sucking it clean. That was it for me, and I came harder than ever, marking his insides completely white. I tried to catch my breath and felt him bite my lower lip.

"Next time, bite me a little harder," he whispered.

"Mm, will do."

* * *

Somethin' quick and sexy. Til next time!

--

SB


End file.
